


Koszulka z kołnierzykiem

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A Chin chce wszystko wiedzieć, M/M, Steve coś ukrywa, secret, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin to dobry przyjaciel i zauważa te dziwne zmiany wokół niego.<br/>Jednak czasem nie powinien pytać, zwłaszcza gdy dotyczy to Steve'a</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koszulka z kołnierzykiem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Odgryzam rano ludziom ręce w nadgarstkach, dopóki nie dostaję kawy.  
> 31.05.2016 - 19:30
> 
> Pisane lekko po terminie, na wykładzie. Nie odpowiadam za swoje czyny w takich wypadkach ;)
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

          Na początku nikt niczego nie zauważył. Jednak nie trwało to długo, bo w końcu na Hawajach jedynie Danny chodził w koszulach zapiętych na ostatni guzik. A zmiana przyzwyczajeń Steve'a może nie była nagła, ale ciągle postępowała.  
          Zaczęło się od kołnierzyków. Nagle jego koszulki były zapinane pod samą szyję, tak jakby eksponowanie szyi stało się wielce zakazane. A w końcu to on zawsze lubił chodzić bez nich, gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja. Potem Chin zauważył dziwne bransoletki na jego nadgarstkach. Zegarek jeszcze rozumiał, ale to? Sądził, że zaproszenie go na plażę będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. W końcu tam będzie musiał się rozebrać. Na szczęście okazja na zbadanie sprawy pojawiła się nieco wcześniej.  
          To Kono zauważyła, że koszulka Steve'a pali się tuż po tym, jak wybiegli z ogarniętego ogniem budynku. Jednak zamiast sięgnąć po wodę, krzyknęła do niego i pomogła zdjąć ubranie. Lecz gdy tylko ponownie na niego spojrzała, zagapiła się na dość liczne siniaki znaczące jego ciało.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Chin podchodząc, jednak zaraz dołączył w osłupieniu do swojej kuzynki.  
          McGarrett nawet nie próbował się zakrywać, westchnął głośno, po czym zapytał po prostu:  
– Może mi ktoś pożyczyć koszulkę? Nie mam zamiaru przesłuchiwać świadków w tym stanie.  
          W końcu udało im się otrząsnąć, i gdy dziewczyna pobiegła po zapasowe ubrania, to Chin zaczął rozmowę.  
– Miałem cię pytać co się stało, jednak przyznam, że nie tego się spodziewałem. Czy to jest to, co myślę? Czy jednak ktoś cię ostatnio zaatakował?  
– Od dwóch tygodni biegam rankami razem z Dannym. Rano, przed swoją pierwszą kawą jest lekko nie do zniesienia. Zwłaszcza, gdy zamiast kawy dostaje soki. Zdarza mu się wtedy lekko gryźć. Nic niebezpiecznego - przyznał, wzruszając lekceważąco ramionami.  
– Czyli to robota Danny'ego? On zwykle dużo mówi, jednak...  
– Nie widziałeś go bez porannej kawy. Ostrzega mnie, że w końcu odgryzie mi nadgarstki, jeśli jeszcze raz podam mu sok. Ale wierz mi, zabawa jest tego warta.  
          Chwycił koszulkę, którą dostał od Kono i zniknął w tłumie świadków, których Williams już po części zaczął przepytywać. Chin nigdy nie zrozumie tej dwójki, a jak się teraz okazało, nawet nie chcę wiedzieć niektórych rzeczy. Tak, niewiedza w takich przypadkach bywała błogosławieństwem.


End file.
